1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video image recording apparatus which records a visible image corresponding to and derived from a composite video signal which contains synchronizing signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent development of video apparatus are so remarkable that VTRs, video disks, etc. have spread into domestic market. There are increased demands that the images derived from such video apparatus are not only displayed on a television set, but also printed out in a hard copy. In such a case, if all the video signals for one picture are stored in an image memory, a hard copy can be easily obtained using a printer.
The image memory for one picture, however, is very expensive. Also, the printer is expensive. If an inexpensive image memory which has a small capacity is used, the number of samples of an image signal or the number of bits derived at the A/D conversion must be decreased. Thus, the resolution of image is decreased and the quality of a printed image is remarkably degraded.
As a method of providing a hard copy without using an image memory for one picture, it has been proposed to sample a video signal with an appropriate number of sample dots by one or several lines or vertically or horizontally and to store the sampled signals into a memory while recording the sample signals.
According to this method, an image memory for several lines or columns or so will suffice. In this method, however, if, during printing operation, connection between the printer and a video source apparatus which includes a VTR, a video disk or the like is interrupted, or a power supply for the video source apparatus is erroneously turned off, the printer will end recording without recording anything into the recording medium. As a result, the recording medium will be discharged, thereby rendering a sheet of print useless.